


It's Called Fetch

by b_ndito



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gemsonas - Freeform, Steven Universe - Earth during the rebellion, fangems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_ndito/pseuds/b_ndito
Summary: short little thing to practice writing with my gem oc, ignore this thx





	It's Called Fetch

Earth was never worth it. Cat's Eye had always thought this.

The natives were perishable and needy, and the planet was just so small. She hated it. Every second that she was there, she absolutely hated it. The gem turned to another of her kind, another Cat's Eye soldier, who was numbered X6F.

"Can you believe those rogues? Risking their lives for that?" She pointed to a human, who the gems could see in the distance interacting with some small, furry organism. From their cover in the dense trees, the other gem snickered.

"Ignorant fleshy creatures. How could one pity them?" X6F mused, eyes locked on the human. "They're such a waste of this world's evolution."

Cat's Eye shifted in the tree branch that she roosted on. All Cat's Eyes had been ordered to keep watch for humans who got too close to the kindergarten. They were to deter the clumsy, insignificant humans away, and shatter any rebels on sight. The gem scanned the clearing.

Boring, boring, boring. 

Only the human and the barking creature could be seen. She calculated that the human was far enough away that it posed no security threat to the area surrounding the kindergarten, but it's organism companion kept bounding towards the perimeter. She watched, perplexed, as the human raised it's fleshy arm only to hurl a twig through the field. The four-legged creature would then dart after the twig and retrieve it for the human. What a waste of time and energy. 

X6F nudged her with her shoulder and nodded towards the human and it's creature. "While our post is clear, why don't we go and have some fun with it?"

Cat's Eye considered it and shook her head. It's not like they had anything exciting going on, but they did have a job to do. The other gem shrugged at her and told her to just keep watch, then.

X6F hopped down from the branches gracefully, without a sound, and emerged from the trees to enter the clearing.

Cat's Eye continued to survey the area and loathe the planet she sat upon while she watched the other gem approach the human.

Boring, boring, boring.


End file.
